


奎八2

by tongletong



Category: tong le tong
Genre: 奎八 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongletong/pseuds/tongletong





	奎八2

清晨，阳光透过微微敞开的窗帘照进房间。KingSize的床上被浅蓝色被窝裹着的人儿正呼呼大睡，纤细柔软的小腰被粗壮有力的手臂紧紧束缚着，似乎是感觉到了阳光的照射，人儿噘起小嘴不满的嘟哝着翻过身。本就浅眠的男人被人儿一系列的动作影响，彻底睁开双眼，看着面向自己的人儿，被子下的小腿舒服的蹭着男人的大腿根部，男人倒吸一口气，本就敏感的部位瞬间苏醒，恶作剧似的用力顶了顶磨蹭的小腿，察觉到被子下的动静，男人恶趣味的抓走人儿想要缩回的小腿，放在勃起的部位来回摩擦，光滑柔软的小腿让男人想起了被它们夹住腰身有力的感觉，男人眯起眼睛，邪恶的笑容浮现在嘴角，捏住人儿的鼻子，让人儿无法呼吸，只得张开小嘴微微吐气，缓解突如其来的不适感。似乎就是在等待这一刻，男人立刻吻上了微微张开的小嘴，用力吸吮着，不知所措的舌头就像昨晚一样，想着被它服侍的感觉，手也不规矩的开始在人儿身上揉捏起来。

“呜，嗯嗯...”人儿终于清醒过来，小力挣扎着，男人这才放过被吸吮的红肿的小嘴。  
“你想杀了我吗？”被男人打扰睡眠的人儿生气的撒着娇，红肿的小嘴噘起，显示着人儿的不满。  
“哪有，我是在救你，我在给你做人工呼吸啊。”男人邪气的调笑道。  
“哼！就你歪理多，讨厌。”  
“有多讨厌？比昨晚还讨厌吗？”  
“你...唔...不要，不要再..已经...不要啦。”想起昨晚的情事，人儿想要责怪的话语被男人吞进口中。  
“不要吗？那为什么小明浩这么精神”男人邪恶的把手伸进被子里，人儿最敏感得部位被男人不停逗弄着。  
“都是你...你别摸了...嗯啊...会..会有感觉的...啊...”  
“小色猫，明明就已经很想要了吧！老公马上满足你。”  
“才不是...不是小色猫...你才是大色狼...啊啊...别捏...”  
“那小色猫准备好要被大色狼吃掉了吗？”  
“不要，不要...不要被吃掉！！！救命啊！！！”  
“来不及了哦，我的小猫...成为我的美味早餐吧。”  
“唔...我不是...早餐...珉奎...老公，不要吃我...我不好吃！”人儿双颊绯红，嘴角微噘，向男人撒着娇。  
“宝贝，你难道不知道这样更想让老公吃掉你吗？来吧！！！我们一起来喝个餐前‘牛奶’。”男人下流的话语让本就在情欲边缘的明浩更加敏感，脸颊更红，身体也不知不觉的扭动起来，好像需要更加大力的摩擦才能缓解让他心跳难耐的感觉。  
“嗯啊...老公...好难受，帮帮浩浩！！浩浩想要！！！”  
“这样就受不了了吗？那等会老公进去的时候怎么办！宝贝想让老公怎么做？说给老公听。”  
“嗯嗯...哈啊...要...要老公帮浩浩摸摸...啊！”空气中漂浮着暧昧色情的呻吟，床上纵情娇吟的人儿被男人握住挺立的欲望，用力的从顶端摩擦，缓缓向下，直到两颗敏感的小球，人儿被男人逗弄的呻吟连连，无法言语，只能不停的呻吟缓解即将到达极点的欲望。  
“老婆好色情，都湿透了，有这么饥渴吗？是不是老公没有满足你。”男人的手指由人儿的欲望向上，煽情的划过挺立的红缨，纤细的脖颈，缓缓来到人儿流着银丝的嘴角，将两根手指狠狠的插了进去，模拟性爱的姿势，不断抽插。  
“唔...啊啊...哈啊...嗯嗯。”人儿嘴里含着男人的手指，想要说出口的话都变成了魅惑的呻吟。  
“老公，浩浩好热...救救浩浩...嗯啊”人儿的眼眸更加迷蒙，看着伏在身上的男人，明浩颤抖的伸出手，揽住了男人的脖颈。火热的气息，诱惑的呻吟，身体一点一点的蹭上那人的，轻轻扯开笑颜，拉着他的手覆上前胸挺立的小巧殷红。  
“老公...要老公摸摸...老公快给浩浩摸摸嘛。”察觉到人儿勾引般的动作，男人悄然勾起了嘴角，看来宝贝已经忍不住了，那么接下来就是享受美味早餐的时间了。  
“啊啊啊...老公不要...不要咬...浩浩会受不了的，嗯啊...浩浩要去了...老公...快帮浩浩吸一吸...浩浩想射了...哈啊...”  
“小坏蛋，那老公怎么办？宝贝...浩浩...来帮老公舔舔。”男人听见明浩诱惑的呻吟，早就已经肿胀的部位变得更大，前端也有液体不停的流出。  
“嗯啊...老公的已经变这么大了...好讨厌...为什么总是这么大...”明浩埋怨的说着，将男人肿胀的部位含进嘴里，轻轻的舔舐着前端流出来的液体，从上到下，就连最底下的两颗小球也不放过，不时的发出‘啧啧’的舔舐声。  
“嗯...我的宝贝真会舔...舔的老公就快受不了了...宝贝喜欢老公的这里吧！嗯？喜欢吧。”  
“嗯...喜欢...浩浩喜欢老公...喜欢老公的这里。”  
“乖...老公也喜欢你...喜欢你的这里...”男人用手指扩张着人儿的小穴，湿润紧致的地方让男人无法忍受情欲的折磨。“浩浩...老公想进去了...可以吗？让老公进去...”  
“嗯啊...老公进来...浩浩要老公进来...”同样被情欲折磨的明浩向男人发出邀请。  
“呃啊...好舒服...宝贝的这里果然是老公的天堂...老公想天天都待在里面...宝贝舒服吗？”男人分身进入的瞬间让男人不觉的低吼出声，人儿的里面实在太销魂了，让男人差点就要射出来。  
“舒服...珉奎...浩浩好舒服...老公再深一点...你的浩浩想要更多...”人儿不顾羞耻的要求着。  
“我的宝贝真是只贪吃的小猫...不过没有问题...再怎么贪吃，老公也会喂饱你的...嗯啊...我的宝贝真紧...”男人用力抽插着，好像真的要把人儿吃进肚子里。  
“哈啊...啊啊啊...老公...浩浩不行了...浩浩想射了...老公...快一点...继续插那一点...啊啊啊啊....我要出来了...”本就敏感无比的身体因为男人的抽插达到情欲的极点。  
“嗯嗯...宝贝...浩浩....老公也受不了了...浩浩的这里又紧又湿...夹得老公好舒服...老公射给你好不好...”  
“啊啊啊...好...老公射给浩浩...浩浩要珉奎的...要老公的射进来...”  
“呃啊...射给你了...射给我的宝贝了...嗯啊...”随着一阵低吼，男人也缴械了，将一波一波的精液全部射进人儿的小穴里。  
“哈啊...老公...好烫...”人儿失神的回应。  
“宝贝...我的浩浩...老公爱你”亲吻着人儿溢满泪水的眼睛，男人说着甜蜜的话语。  
“老公...我的珉奎...浩浩爱你...唔”人儿的甜言蜜语被男人含进嘴里，这是最最甜蜜的亲吻，也是最最甜蜜的早餐。谢谢你...我的宝贝！

尾声...

“大色狼...为什么最后还是被你吃掉了...”  
“因为...你是只属于我的‘美味早餐’....”


End file.
